


Deserve Your Father’s

by bold_seer



Category: Kings
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even his mother’s love is conditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve Your Father’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelseafrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/gifts).



> For chelseafrew, who wanted Jack/Joseph or a Jack character study.

Michelle is her father’s daughter; Jack his mother’s son. 

Even his mother’s love is conditional and extends only to parts of him.

The Queen deems a prospective fiancée _a perfectly respectable match_ , as if that solves _it_. Perfect, respectable – everything Jack is not. 

How can Joseph love him, when he’s done nothing to deserve it? When he’s a coward, who declares _I choose him_ only in his thoughts. 

Because the only thing he should ever want prevents him from having the only person he wants in his life.

One day, Jack will be King. 

But he’ll never be good enough.


End file.
